Gengar
by bamfhowell
Summary: Dan's gets a hole in one of his favorite shirts, so Phil gives Dan one of his favorite shirts to try and cheer him up.


It had started out as a normal day for Phil Lester; it was only around 2pm and he was catching up on some youtube videos. He hadn't been able to watch any due to his busy schedule as he worked for the BBC with his best friend and boyfriend, Dan Howell.

"Fuck!" Phil looked up from his laptop as soon as he heard his boyfriend yell.

"Dan?" Phil called as he pushed himself up, placing his lapop beside him.

"Stupid fucking clutz, God damnit!" Dan yelled angrily from his bedroom.

Phil raised his eyebrows as he stood up from his bed. He knew that once Dan started saying a bunch of swear words... something bad happened. "Dan!" Phil yelled as he walked out of his bedroom. Phil walked down the hallway and then he turned into Dan's bedroom.

Dan was standing by his bed and was holding one of his t-shirts. He looked over when he heard footsteps and he looked like he was going to burst into tears any second, and the thought of Dan crying upset Phil. Phil wanted to know what was wrong so he could make Dan feel better.

"Dan, love... what's wrong?" Phil asked as he walked further into Dan's bedroom.

Dan held up the t-shirt he was holding, the one with cats and lazer eyes on it.

"What happened?" Phil asked as he took the t-shirt from Dan.

"I-It has a h-hole in it," Dan managed to say without letting out any tears.

Phil looked down and saw that there was a rather big hole on it. He frowned and then he looked up at Dan, feeling quite bad for him. He knew that this was one of Dan's favorite shirts that he owned, as he warn it so many times, too many for Phil to count, and Dan hasn't had it that long either. "Dan..." Phil began to say. "I'm sorry. I know you loved this shirt."

"That is my favorite shirt and it has a mother fucking hole in it!" Dan yelled.

"How do you get a hole in it anyways?" Phil asked as he handed it back to Dan.

"I'm a clutz," Dan mumbled. He sighed and he sat down on the bed.

"Is there anything I can do?" Phil asked as he sat down next to Dan, rubbing his back gently.

"Yeah... if you could get me a time machine so I can go back in time and not be an idiot... that would be really great," Dan said. He groaned and hid his face in his hands.

Phil bit his lip slightly as he stared at Dan a few seconds before he finally stood up and then he walked out of Dan's bedroom without saying a word to him. He walked back to his bedroom and he started going through his wardrobe. Phil smiled as soon as he spotted a purple shirt that he was looking for. His Gengar shirt. Gengar was one of his favorite pokemon's. He reached into the wardrobe and grabbed it. Phil turned around and then he made his way back to Dan's bedroom. "Here-" Phil said as he dropped the shirt onto Dan's lap.

Dan blinked a few times as he stared at the shirt. "What's this?" He asked, looking at Phil.

"It's one of my favorite shirts that I own. I figured... since you ripped your favorite shirt that you love... that I would give you one of my favorite shirts," Phil told him with a smile.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks Phil," he said.

Phil frowned. "Y-You don't want it?" He asked, nervously sitting next to Phil.

"It's not that, it's just... I really loved that shirt," Dan mumbled.

"I know," Phil said. He wrapped his arms around Dan and pulled him in for a hug.

Dan sighed as he hid his face into Phil's chest, grabbing onto Phil's shirt and holding onto it like it was a blanket, keeping it close to him. Dan didn't want to show it... but he couldn't help but want the shirt. It smelt like Phil, and it would be something Dan would keep with him. "I must look like a whiny brat," he said.

"Why would you say that?" Phil asked, looking down at Dan.

"Because I'm getting upset over a stupid shirt," Dan said.

"It's not stupid. You loved that shirt... anyone would be upset," Phil assured him.

"Thank you." Dan said as he looked down at the purple Gengar shirt. Even though this couldn't fix the fact that Dan had lost one of his favorite shirts, he still couldn't help but smile at the thought that his boyfriend would give him one of his own favorite shirts. It was just a little thing that showed Phil really did care about him and his feelings, and that made Dan happy.


End file.
